Recently, more and more people become sub-healthy, and sometimes they need to have an injection, an intravenous drip or bloodletting, resulting in an increase in the workload of nurses and a drop in the work efficiency. In addition, in the case that the nurses are tired, errors may easily occur during the injection, infusion or bloodletting.